Spiders of New York
by Shadowmaker7734
Summary: Three completely different people get bitten by the same mutated spider that gave them superhuman powers. Now, with great power, the trio takes on great responsibility as they protect New York and the world. Earth-7734 (I'll be sure to write a better summary in time)


**Notes at the bottom. Be sure to read them after reading the chapter!**

 **Chapter 1: How we met**

 _One night in the sorta' distant future…_

A lonely figure was swinging between the buildings of New York City, receiving cheers from the innocent bystanders down below. This happens when you are one of the most beloved heroes in the city. The Scarlet Spider, just one of the members of a small, so-called, Spider-Clan protecting New York City and occasionally the world. The spiders weren't always so popular in this city, it took time and effort to not get things thrown on them and get trashed by the media, The Daily Bugle being the first to do so after removing them from the urban legend status. It all began almost ten years ago, as the Scarlet Spider will now so kindly tell us.

"Scarlet Spider, Scarlet Spider. Does whatever a spider can. " he fired off another web line from his wrist that perfectly attached to a building "Wow, it really sounds dumb. " when the swing reached it's end he let go of his webline and went into a freefall "I gotta' get me a theme song. Pete can't be the only one with a theme song. " just a few meters of the ground he shot off a new webline and the tension sent him rocketing back upwards "Then again he is kinda' our leader. " once reaching the maximum altitude with his swing he let go and landed on top of a building "Still, it would be nice to have a theme song, something to hear people humming while walking to the supermarket. I mean, even Stark has a theme song! And it's by Black Sabbath! And it has nothing to do with him! AAAARGH! " he then realized over what he was so distressed "Spider-Man, Spider-Man. Does whatever a spider can. " the Scarlet Spider began laughing "Damn it's a catchy tune. " he then got up and looked at the city below "Actually, why do I complain? People like me, I got fans, I'm an Avenger and I got a hot wife and a beautiful daughter. " he stroked his chin in contemplation "Mmmhm. Top that Pete, CEO of Horizon Labs, Nobel prize winner and husband to superstar Mary Jane Parker, formerly Watson! "

"You still talk with yourself after all these years? " a familiar female voice said behind him. The Scarlet Spider turned around to see his long time friend and teammate Spider Woman, to some known as Jessica Drew. She was wearing her signature all red costume with a large white spider spread across the front. The costumes fingers were white just like the large lenses that covered her half-mask that let her long black hair flow around freely.

"You heard that? " he asked sheepishly and Jess laughed.

"All of it, Ben. " she then examined him "Why aren't you wearing the new suit SHIELD made for you? Spandex is so out this season. " Ben was wearing his first, well, technically second, costume. You know, the one with a blue-vest, that had it's sleeves ripped off and got a black spider spray painted on it, and was worn on top of an all red spandex? Yeah, that one.

"Nostalgia I guess. And it's not spandex, it's a diving suit. " Ben corrected and looked at Jess "Besides, you're the one to talk. "

"Also nostalgia. " Jess joined him on the edge of the building "If villains knew how silly you act sometimes they wouldn't take you seriously. " Ben laughed and spoke in, what he calls, the Scarlet Spider voice.

"I am the night! And, sometimes the day! But mostly night! Fear me! " now that you think about it, he could give Batman a run for his money.

"I still can't believe you don't have a sore throat. "

"Lots of honey baby. " he nudged Jess with his elbow.

"Speaking of honey, how's the wife? Haven't seen her in a while. "

"Oh you know, avoiding daylight while the Kingpin wants your head but otherwise okay. " they both laughed at this statement. She kinda' stole a rare diamond from Fisk and now he wants her dead even though she returned it with an apology note.

"He'll give up on soon. Fisk knows he can't lay a finger on us now. "

"Fame and glory for the spiders. " Ben smiled under his mask "Feels good. "

"Yeah. " Jess chuckled "Remember how things were at the beginning? "

"I still avoid tomato stands on the streets. " a police siren interrupted them and Ben was already on his feet "Well, duty calls. " he was ready to jump into action when Jess tapped his leg.

"You know what, let me handle this. " she then got up too "Go home to your wife and daughter. You deserve it after last week. "

"Why? " Jess could feel the grin under his mask.

"Don't make me say it. "

"I have no idea what you're talking about. " Ben was pushing it but Jess decided to indulge him.

"Fine. " she took a deep breath, put her arms behind her back and spoke in a sing-song voice while constantly rolling her eyes under her lenses and rocking back and forth on her feet "You deserve it after saving allllllll of existence with a team of youuuu from different dimensioooons from an all-powerful evil youuuu that wanted to become The One Above Alllllll and rule said all of existence which happened laaaast week. Happy? "

"Oh, that? No biggie'. " Ben just waved his hand nonchalantly.

"I wonder why that didn't get you a theme song. " now it was Jess' time to grin.

"I know right? " Ben threw his arms up in mock anger "You'd think I deserved a theme song after something like that! "

"Well, nobody except the Avengers knows what really happened. " then Jess nodded her head "And Fury of course. Somehow that man knows everything that is to know. "

"Honestly, it's better that way. " Ben looked at the innocent people below them, just casually walking in the streets "If they knew all the things we know… " Jess just nodded in approval "By the way, don't you have a police car to catch? "

"You doubt my speed? "

"No ma'am! Here, let me help you on your WAY! " Ben quickly grabbed Jess' arms and threw her off the building in the direction of the sirens and yelling after her "THANKS! "

"ANYTIME! " Spider Woman was swift to fire a webline and followed the sounds of police sirens. Ben then simply took a step forward and was once again in freefall, his favorite activity. Well, besides spending time in bed with his wife.

"Aww yeah… " Ben already pictured the bedroom scenes he was about to experience and added extra speed to his swings to get home faster. Only three minutes later he saw the luxurious penthouse where he lived. Ben landed on the terrace as graciously as ever and took off his mask, revealing his handsome face, blonde hair and a two-day stubble " _Not to be mean, but I hope Felicity is asleep. Cuz' I need some hot stuff, baby this evening! Hot stuff, baby tonight! "_ he thought as he quietly opened the glass door and stepped inside. The moment he did so something small but strong tackled him to the ground.

"DADDY! " it was his six year-old daughter Felicity, a hyperactive bundle of joy with the same platinum colored hair and blue eyes as her mother "Look! Look! I've been practicing my wall-crawling! " she swiftly jumped to the ceiling and began crawling on it "I can go as fast as you now! "

"That's great honey. " Ben always found it terrifying when his daughter practiced her wall-crawling techniques. Not because he was scared she could fall, but because it reminded him of the movie Exorcist "Now come down, it's way past your bedtime. " Felicity let go of the ceiling and gracefully landed before her father.

"But, but! It's only Midnight! "

"You have school in the morning young lady. " Ben scooped her up in her arms and began walking to Felicity's room.

"What if I told you something that would let me be awake some more? " she asked with a familiar smirk.

"Really? And what would that be? " Felicity then looked around to see if the person she was ratting on was near. Thinking the coast was clear she told her father some valuable info.

"Mommy has been naughty again. " she even puckered her lips and frowned while nodding like it was some serious issue.

"Was she ever not naughty? " Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, you tell me handsome. " both Ben and Felicity looked at the source of the voice and saw different things. Felicity saw her mother and quickly covered her mouth and going wide-eyed. Ben, however, saw the most beautiful woman in the world, his wife Felicia. Her platinum blonde colored hair was looking rather frizzy, it happens when you chase a super-powered six year-old through the apartment, but still silky and smooth as ever. Felicia's blue eyes looked somewhat tired, again, six year-old, yet still as beautiful as the day Ben met her. Looking down her perfect and curvaceous body, Ben was trying not to drool. Plus, she was wearing one of his white dress shirts, only the last three bottom buttons were used, and a pair of red lace underwear with a matching bra. The only thing Ben was thinking _"Put Felicity to sleep, keep Felicia awake."_ This was a common reaction every time he saw her. To Ben, Felicia was perfection incarnated.

"Daddy? " Felicity snapped her fingers in front of her dazed father bringing him back to Earth "Look! " the little girl pointed to her mother and Ben realized what she was talking about. Felicia wore a pure platinum necklace embedded with diamonds and a sapphire pendant that reached just above her cleavage making her look even more beautiful.

"Geez, I thought I was raising a spider, not a rat. " Felicia's voice was un-amused, as if she was angry, but her warm smile towards her daughter told the truth. She loved her daughter and husband more than anything in the world and there was nothing she wouldn't do for them.

"Spider-Cat has a point. " Ben tried to sound serious and even Felicity tried to look tough in her father's arms. Felicia thought it was the cutest sight in the world. But there was one thing…

"Spider-Cat? " Felicia asked with a raised eyebrow and began walking towards them.

"Yeah! " Felicity answered sternly "And her trusty sidekick, Scarlet Spider! " Felicia almost burst out laughing at this but managed to control herself and let out a snort instead "And we are here to stop your naughty ways, Mommy! " Felicity pointed at her mother who was casually walking towards them.

"Well then, Spider-Cat, you have me cornered. " Felicia stopped in front of them "I got nowhere to go. " she looked around to emphasize her point "Whatever should I do? " Felicia put her palm on her forehead dramatically.

"Surrender! " Felicity exclaimed with glee. Felicia widened her eyes faking shock.

"It's the only way. " Felicia put her arms together and held them forward like she's waiting to be cuffed "Take me to jail, Spider-Cat! You are the greatest superhero ever. I have no chance against you. " by putting her hands forward she pushed her breasts together and Ben went red. Felicity was too young to understand what was happening, but Felicia wasn't. She knew very well what she was doing "I swear I'll be good! "

"Awwww mom! You're no fun! You're supposed to fight back! Beg for mercy! " Felicity loved playing superhero with her parents because, well, they were actual superheroes and she could use her powers with them.

"No, no, I think the White Cat- " Felicia rose an eyebrow "-learned her lesson which means Spider-Cat can finally get her well deserved rest. " Ben was in a hurry to put his daughter to sleep. Wonder why…

"This is where you're wrong, Pink Spider! " Felicia suddenly jumped back and got in a, let's say, fighting stance.

"It's Scarlet Spider, lady. " Ben corrected but his girls didn't care. It's show time.

"For I, the BLACK Cat, have found your one weakness, little spider. " she smirked when her daughters eyes went wide.

"You're bluffing! " Felicity was ready to jump. All in good fun.

"As you will soon discover, Spider-Cat, I am not! " Felicia began her slow advance towards her arch-enemy "Your one, and only weakness… "

"No… " Felicity gasped in horror.

"Is… "

"How? " Felicia was now dangerously close.

"TICKLING! " Felicia assaulted her daughter with a tickle attack no six year-old could withstand and was laughing and tossing around in Ben's arms.

"HAHAHAHAHA! NO! STOP! I SURRENDER! " Felicity's cheeks were wet from tears but Felicia didn't stop.

"Some superhero you are. " Ben teased his daughter who was not amused.

"HELP ME! HAHAHAHA! " Felicity begged for mercy but with no avail.

"Nah. The Black Cat is clearly stronger than you, Spider-Cat, so I think I'll join her side. " with that, Ben joined Felicia into tickling their daughter to death. After a full minute of torture Felicia decided the little hero had enough. Felicity was trying to catch her breath after this merciless assault.

"And now Scarlet Spider, let me welcome you as my new sidekick. " Felicia cupped Ben's cheeks and gave him a deep and loving kiss, a kid-friendly version of what she usually does when he gets home late and Felicity is asleep. Many clothes and costumes lost their lives on those nights.

"Ready to serve, my lady. "

"Traitor! " Felicity pouted but a quick peck from both her father and mother on each cheek quickly got her giggling again.

"Okay, Spider-Cat, now that you've had your fun, time for bed. " Felicia took her daughter from Ben's arms and tried to carry her to her room.

"But! Daddy! We had a deal! " Ben just had to laugh at his daughters antics and the way Felicia stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ahh yes, the necklace. " Ben approached his wife and hugged her from the back, putting his head over her right shoulder "Honey? " Felicity was smiling victoriously.

"Yes? " Felicia was playing the innocence card.

"Is that the necklace we saw the other day? " Ben thought it looked familiar.

"No… " Felicia tried to walk away but Ben had a firm grip.

"You sure? I clearly remember how you looked at it through in the display and say you wanted it. "

"Maybe… " she lightly shrugged her right shoulder and Ben smirked.

"You know, I reserved this necklace the same day you saw it. I wanted to give it to you for our anniversary. " Felicia's eyes widened in surprise "But since it's one of a kind, and now it's missing, I won't be able to give you the only thing that comes close to your beauty. " he lightly kissed Felicia's cheek and she flushed red _How does he do this to me?_ she thought.

"Even I know that's corny daddYYYYYY! " Ben shushed his daughter with a ninja-style tickle attack. Even Felicia laughed.

"Now I have no present for you. " Ben said with a pout. Felicia finally managed to turn around in Ben's arms and looked at him with a loving smile.

"You and Felicity are the only present I need. " she then kissed her husband again, this time with more passion than before.

"Eww… " Felicity stuck out her tongue in disgust. Once they broke the kiss, Ben and Felicia continued gazing into each other's eyes until Ben ruined the moment on purpose.

"You still have to return it. " he said with a grin and Felicia pouted.

"Fine. " she took of the necklace and put it on a nearby table "Old habits die hard I guess. " aaaaand mistake.

"OH! OH! " Felicity began bouncing up and down in Ben's arms "Tell me the story of how you met! " yep, no sleeping now.

"You heard this story a thousand times. " Ben tried to avoid story-time and get some love-time "I'm sure you know it better than we do by now. " Felicity expertly wiggled out of her father's arms and jumped on the couch.

"Tell me the story one more time and then I'll go to sleep! I promise! " both Ben and Felicia couldn't resist their pleading daughter and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. " both parents said simultaneously and each took a spot on the couch so all three could squeeze together.

"It all began many years ago, when I was a still a college sophomore, working for a miserable salary and your mom was a stuck-up, high society girl who just returned from boarding school in France. " this comment earned him a smack on the head from his wife and Felicity giggled "Anyway, one day, I was at work and… "

 _One morning in the somewhat close past…_

The alarm clock gave off it's lovely waking sound at around 5:30am and Ben slammed on the snooze button like he does every morning. He sat up straight in his bed and continued staring at the wall in his small bedroom until the alarm went off again but this time he turned it off. Ben slowly crawled out of bed an slowly made his way to the bathroom to clean up for work. Ben worked at his mother's bar that was conveniently located just below the small apartment he was living in. Actually, this apartment was property of his family so he had no rent to pay, only the bills. But since Ben spent the morning at work and the afternoon at college, even the bills weren't a problem.

Once he entered the bathroom, Ben took off his shirt and looked at his well muscled body filled with bruises. Ben was playing for the Empire State University football team but not for a scholarship. He was considered a jock in high-school but actually managed to get in with his grades and dedication and chose the path of a video-game designer. Back in the day, Ben was a kind of bridge between two worlds, the jocks and the geeks, but he's more on the geek side. So when the time came, becoming a video-game designer seemed natural to him. Another good thing about this apartment is that it's close to ESU so he never misses his classes, about 10 minutes with a car. Still a lot closer than his birth home in Queens. But, back to work, Ben quickly washed up, put on some clothes, and went downstairs to open the bar. They open at six am but people start coming 30 minutes later so he always had time to drink his coffee in peace. Once he was ready, Ben took everything he is going to need for classes today and took off for work. The moment he opened the door he was met with the noise of the morning Manhattan rush and Johnny waiting.

"Mornin'. " Johnny greeted him, with his raspy voice, and Ben just nodded in return. Johnny was a short, but very large, and bald, homeless man who Samantha, Ben' mother, let stay in the bar while he helped out. Every morning Johnny would prepare the terrace, get the newspapers and during the day bring you anything you need from storage or the store, like food or something for the guests. He's been here for over 20 years and everyone knows who Johnny is and they always treat him to coffee, brandy or bring him food and clothes. Ben once even said he would trust Johnny to guard a billion dollar diamond for him and he would 100% get it back the next day. Anyway, Ben opened the door to the bar, called "Reilly's", and quickly did the preparations while Johnny did the finish touches to the terrace and brought drinks from storage. Once that was done, Ben prepared two coffees and he and Johnny waited for the morning rush. And so it happened.

"Show time. " Ben could already see the regulars coming in: teachers, lawyers, CEO's, postmen, policemen, firemen and practically every other profession you could imagine. The bar held 50 people with the terrace but Ben managed to do everything in time. Everything goes from coffee to brandy to beer to wine to every drink available. Many waiters would get lost in this chaos of people, newcomers coming in every minute and others leaving. This lasts for about 3 hours and after that it's gets to a slow but productive tempo. Now Ben has time to chat with his guests, some that he knows for thirteen years, and even relax a little. But every so often some wise-guy or gal would appear and Ben just loved those.

"What kind coffee do you have? " a man in a gray suit asked like he knew something about coffee.

"Black, sir. " Ben answered with a smile. Or another one, college girls.

"A cappuccino with whipped cream and no milk. " a blonde girl with way too much makeup asked and Ben's eye almost twitched.

"Certainly milady. Why, I'll just go call Copperfield to come help me with the order. " the girl looked shocked while the regulars burst out laughing.

"What kind of wine do you serve? "

"Red and white. "

"Do you have a toilet? "

"I'm very sorry, sir, but it's out of order so you'll need to use the one from the construction crew down the street. " and the guy just nodded and actually went. The guys at the bar counter almost fell of their chairs.

"Tell me- " a man with a Russian accent named Vladimir, a fireman, asked "-how do you keep customers? "

"With my pretty eyes, Vlad. " Ben blinked his eyes a little for show.

"He does have a point, Sonny. " Brian, a large bald man in a security guard uniform, who called Ben Sonny and vice-versa for an unknown reason, looked around "You chased away that blonde chick. No wonder you're single. "

"Ah! But that's the beauty of it. " Ben nodded outside to a table that had four girls sitting at it "These four lovely young ladies were passing by and heard what I said to miss Too-much-makeup and sat down immediately after she left. " he flashed the girls a smile and they all giggled "So, by removing one know-it-all with a wise-ass comment, I attracted four beautiful girls to sit down and have coffee. " one of the girls was looking at him right now and he winked, causing the girls to blush "And now that I've charmed one of them, they'll come back again and therefore I brought four new customers to the bar. " the guys couldn't argue with that logic. Everyone who was a regular liked having Ben serve them drinks. Even newcomers took a quick liking to him if, you know, they didn't have dumb questions and Ben didn't troll them. He even found time to talk to everyone and create a good atmosphere. Ben even had some sort of an inside joke with everyone, like with Brian, so everyone felt they were treated the same. A small bar like this was like an expanded living room where family and friends got together to hang out. So, as the day passed, Ben's shift was nearing its end "Only one hour to go, might as well have another coffee. " the bar was pretty much quiet now, about ten people were inside altogether. Then one of his favorite customers walked in.

"Hello Ben. " the voice belonged to a very beautiful woman well in her forties. Her blonde hair just barely reached her shoulders and her blue eyes were looking through glasses with a black frame. She wore a beige colored suit with matching dress pants, black heels and a black sweater. This beautiful woman was a lawyer named Anastasia Hardy.

"Milady. " Ben curtly bowed to Anastasia who chuckled "Please, let me take you to your seat. " he offered his arm in a gentlemanly fashion and Anastasia accepted.

"Why, thank you young man. " Anastasia let Ben lead her to a free table "I'll be sure to compliment you to your boss. "

"Please don't. " Anastasia chuckled at this "She'll complain I'm never this nice to her. "

"I'm sure Samantha will understand. " she said as she took a seat.

"I'm not willing to test that theory. " Ben was genuinely scared of his mother but this conversation was just for fun. Still, in every joke lies a little truth "So, the usual? "

"No. " Ben faked having a heart attack. Ever since he started working here, and even many years before, Anastasia always had the exact same order: triple espresso, no sugar and a glass of white wine.

"Hell has finally frozen over. " Anastasia let out a small laugh at Ben's antics.

"It's not far from the truth. " she motioned Ben to come closer "You see, today my daughter came back from boarding school in France and I told her to meet me here. "

"Daughter? But you're only 30! Why would you do that to yourself? " Ben joked around like always but he quickly noticed Anastasia was worried for some reason "Triple Jack on the rocks, got it. " Ben quickly poured the drink and added three ice cubes in it "Here you g- " Anastasia downed it before he had time to put it on the table "Okay, first you had my curiosity, now you have my attention. " he sat down next to her and listened.

"Well, her name's Felicia and she's about your age. " Ben immediately imagined a younger version of Anastasia and he liked what he saw "We had some… Family issues and I had to send her to France for two years. "

"Had to? " Ben raised a questioning brow.

"Not important. What's important is we didn't really part on good terms and now that she's come back she wants us to meet. "

"So you chose a place with many witnesses in case she decides to choke you. Good thinking. " Anastasia punched him playfully and Ben got up "I'll go refill your glass and keep my distance. "

"Thank you, Ben. " Anastasia smiled warmly and added "I wonder why you still don't have a girlfriend. "

"I got no free time. " Ben shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe you just need a right girl to make time for. " Ben thought about it.

"I'll keep that in mind. " he smiled back and refilled her glass "This one's on the house. " Anastasia wanted to protest but Ben cut her off "Just make amends and that's all that matters. "

"Thank you Ben. " Anastasia smiled warmly and just as Ben wanted to walk away Anastasias eyes went wide "Here she is. " Ben heard the door opening and it felt like time stopped. The way he imagined Felicia as a younger version of her mother wasn't even remotely close to what she really looked like. An expert would say Felicia's silky and smooth hair was a platinum blonde but to Ben it looked almost as white as snow. Her beautiful blue eyes couldn't be matched by any fashion model he ever saw and her lips looked as inviting as the sweetest nectar. Felicia's goddess-like figure was perfectly accented by her attire: tight black leather pants, black knee-length boots and a white tank top, that left her bellybutton visible, worn under a black leather jacket. The entire male population of "Reilly's " swallowed hard and tried not to let their jaws hit the floor, Ben among them. It was apparent by Felicia's satisfied smirk she just loved the attention. She slowly walked to her mother, swaying her hips in order to make every male in the bar drool. All the while Ben stood by Anastasia while the latter wasn't so approving of her daughters behavior. Felicia finally reached the table, sat down and…

"Good mor- "

"Coffee. " Felicia didn't even look at Ben, if she did she would see his right eye twitch and Ben would take notice of her beautiful yet seductive voice. Luckily Anastasia did notice and rubbed her temples. She knew what was coming. You see, there is something you need to know about Ben, he hated rude people. He didn't care who you are, what you do or if you're in a hurry, there's always time for manners. Anastasia got the same treatment from his mother when she first entered "Reilly's" many years ago after she opened her small law practice in the same building.

"Certainly. " Ben put on a smile and began "Will it be espresso, latte, cappuccino, Americana, decaf, macchiato, instant, icy or perhaps mocha? " Felicia finally looked at him and saw a satisfying grin on Ben's face.

"Espresso with more milk. " Felicia forced a smile, hoping Ben would leave…

"Latte it is. " Felicia turned to her mother but Ben was at it again "Will the milk be from a cow, a sheep, soy or- "

"Cow. " now Felicia decided to play his game. She just didn't know how far he can take it.

"Whole, reduced, low or skim? " Anastasia was still rubbing her temples.

"Whole. " Felicia wasn't breaking eye contact.

"Excellent choice. " Felicia thought he was done, but "Will there be anything else? "

"Water. " Ben's grin widened.

"Tap water, bottled, mineral water, bubbly water, flavored water or maybe- "

"You know what? I'll have a beer. " Felicia had just about enough. Usually men bowed to her wishes but she never encountered someone like Ben.

"Excellent. We have Becks, Bavaria, Stella, Carling, Budweiser, Paulaner, Lowenbrau- " Felicia decided to cut him off again.

"Stella. "

"Bottled or draught? " unknown to them, everyone in the bar was following the exchange, even betting on who would give up first.

"Bottle. " Felicia thought this was it. How many more questions about beer could there be.

"Warm or cold? "

"Cold. " guess on more.

"Very good, miss. " Ben was about to leave but he knew there was just one question Felicia is going to ask. Almost every girl that ever ordered a beer from him asked this question.

"Don't you need to check my ID? " after all this, Felicia wanted to get a beer and have this bar closed down since she's not legal age. She'll only turn 20 next week. But, Ben was determined to win this battle.

"No need. I'm sure you're at least 25. " this is where Felicia lost it.

"Son of a- " the moment she jumped up, Anastasia grabbed Felicia by the hand and looked at Ben.

"Ben? "

"Yes, Anastasia? "

"A latte with a glass of water will do just fine. " Ben curtly bowed and left to prepare the drink "And you, sit down, please. "

"What's his problem? " Felicia was furious "Who does this guy think he is? "

"If you let him finish his good morning to you, this could have been avoided. "

"That's it? " Felicia almost exploded when she heard the reason "I swear I'm gonna' tear him apart once- "

"You will do no such thing. Ben is a very dear friend and- "

"Friend? " Felicia was starting to regret letting her mother pick the meeting place.

"Yes, believe it or not, and he was trying to teach you some manners. Something I tried and failed to do. "

"That's rich, coming from him. Wait, I'm gone for two years now you decide to teach me something? " Felicia was fuming "You destroy our family, send me to another continent after you let that maniac- "

"Shhh! " Anastasia knew what her daughter was about to say and it wasn't something the public should ever hear or know.

"No! " Felicia exclaimed so loud everyone looked at them "I will not be quiet about this! The things they did to me there aren't- " luckily Ben arrived just in time.

"V _ous êtes ici! "_ Felicia got caught off-guard by Ben's sudden appearance she forgot what she was talking about.

"What? "

" _Vous êtes ici_. It means "here you go" in French, right? " Ben raised Felicia's cup and showed her the latte he had prepared. There was a cat drawn into the latte foam and sprinkled with powdered chocolate "Anyway, hope you and your mother have a nice talk and you tell her all about France. I'm sure the teachers weren't as bad as you just said. " Ben suspected she wasn't talking about the teachers earlier but he needed to remove the tension from the bar. Felicia felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips but was determined to suppress it. She slowly sat down and looked at her latte once again after Ben placed it before her.

"Well, you know… Teachers. "

"Tell me about it. " Ben looked at Anastasia "Anything else? "

"No, thank you Ben. " Anastasia smiled at Ben before lightly nudging her daughters leg.

"Thanks… "

"Well, then, I'll leave you two young ladies to catch up since my coffee's getting cold. " Ben returned to the counter and resumed drinking his coffee. Meanwhile, Felicia looked dumbfounded.

"What just happened? "

"He has that effect on people. " Anastasia gently put her palm on her daughter's "Now tell me, how was school? " Felicia didn't know what to say after all this. She was ready to lash out on her mother but then this waiter appeared and then this scene and then this coffee cat? It threw her off balance and she was speechless. The always ready, charming and flirty Felicia Hardy was at a loss for words. There was only one thing to say…

"Not bad… The teachers are too cocky for their own good. " Anastasia smiled when she saw her daughter accepted Ben's proposal of talking about school. In reality, Felicia didn't have it bad there. The food was excellent, her dorm was nice and clean, she made a friend or two and was top of her class. Looks like Ben made a good choice by suggesting talking about school.

As the mother and daughter duo talked Ben's shift had already arrived and he was ready to take off.

"Ladies and gentle-brats! " all eyes were now on him as he made his exit "It was an honor serving you this past year, but as most of you know, my second year at ESU is starting today! " this caused everyone in the bar, except Felicia, to cheer and clap "I'd love to stay and prepare you the best coffee in the world- "

"Hear, hear! " one man sitting at a corner table exclaimed.

"-but I'm afraid you'll just have to do with my mother here. " Samantha, who was his shift, slapped him upside the head and made many of the guests laugh "Anyway, my schedule is overbooked throughout the day with college activity but I managed to get in one last shift with you, my beautiful ladies and happy boozers at the counter. " the bar counter crew took a chug of beer in Ben's honor "Once again, it has been an honor and I hope you all have a good day. " Ben bowed to his guests and they all clapped and cheered once again, except Felicia of course. He walked to the door but he still had one thing to say "Oh, one more thing. Waiter! " he called his mother who raised an eyebrow "A round of drinks for everyone! On me! " and with that he left the bar followed by cheering and his mother rolling her eyes. Still, the round of drinks arrived.

"You could use a guy like him. " Anastasia said to her daughter who almost choked on her latte.

"Yeah, right. He's a waiter, what could he possibly offer me? " Felicia scoffed at her mother's suggestion.

"He's a nice guy, Felicia. " Anastasia was hoping her daughter gave up her gold-digging ways.

"Nice will get me living in a cardboard box. " she said in a condescending tone and then added "He is cute though. I'd love to- "

"Oh no you wouldn't. " Anastasia cut her off "Like I said, he's a dear friend and you won't lay a finger on him. " she warned her daughter who just laughed.

"We'll be attending ESU together so there's not much you can do to keep me from him. I could use a good fuck. "

"Felicia! " Anastasia was appalled by her daughters behavior.

"Oh grow up, mother. " Felicia rolled her eyes before getting up from her chair "I'll be late for class, not that I care much. "

"Felicia… "

"We'll talk later. " and with that she simply left the bar and was off to ESU. Felicia walked to her car, a brand new, red Audi R8 Spyder, parked on a nearby parking lot, and who does she see there trying to get into a white and beaten down 1990's Civic CRX? That's right, Benjamin Reilly. She stood by her car and watched him in his efforts.

"C'mon you piece of rust! " no matter how hard he tried, Ben just couldn't get the key to turn in it's lock. Then he began complaining in a high-pitch female voice "Gee Ben, how come you don't have a girlfriend? You're so handsome and funny and nice? " then he switched to his usual voice "Well, you know, I got no time with work, college and, well, I drive a rolling tetanus container and for some reasons girls don't like viruses! " Felicia was having a hard time to not burst out laughing "A little tetanus never hurt anyone? Look at me, healthy as ever! " he then slammed his fist near the lock and the door popped open "There! Was that so hard? "

"It was hard not to laugh. " Ben turned around and saw Felicia standing by her R8 with a satisfying grin "But, I guess it's hard to drive a nice car when you're just a poor waiter. "

"And I guess it's hard to appreciate something when you have a trust fund in your name. " Felicia immediately frowned upon hearing this.

"Jealous, are we? " she asked while walking towards Ben.

"Not at all. " Ben straightened up and stood in front of Felicia "I actually admire you. "

"Oh really? " Felicia raised a questioning brow.

"Of course. Not many people can talk so much crap and still have mint-fresh breath. " Ben even sniffed the air "How do you do that? "

"It's called toothpaste, you should try it. " Felicia grinned, thinking it was over.

"I will, right after- "

"You two get to school, I assume? " both Felicia and Ben looked at Anastasia who was observing their little exchange. The two got back to glaring at each other before turning on their heels and walking to their cars. Felicia got into her car and turned it on with no problem. Ben on the other hand had trouble.

"What's the matter? Should I call the junkyard? " Felicia was enjoying this.

"Unlike your brain, this car actually turns on. " once more Ben turned the key to start and it did. For about a second, followed by a bang from the exhaust and smoke from the engine "You have got to be kidding me… " Felicia was laughing victoriously in her car.

"That's okay, Ben, I'm sure Felicia will give you a ride to ESU. " Anastasia glared at her laughing daughter.

"And I'm sure I won't. " she revved her engine and quickly left the parking lot.

"FELICIA! " she heard her mother scream after her but didn't care. She was filled with the satisfaction of knowing that Ben will miss the first class of a new year. It took Ben ten minutes with a car to get there. If he had to walk, or even take the bus or subway, there's no way in hell he would make it in time. Felicia was very satisfied with the outcome and enjoyed her slow ride to ESU. It was another way of mocking him, she could drive slow and still make it in record time. And so, twenty minutes later, Felicia arrived at the ESU parking lot. She parked her car and walked towards the entrance, turning many heads in the process, until she stopped dead in her tracks.

"No way! " standing at the entrance was Ben talking with a short, scrawny-looking kid with messy brown hair. When Ben noticed Felicia he waved to her. His obviously younger companion looked at Felicia and then told Ben something before entering the building. Felicia stormed towards Ben and poked him in the chest, which she found to be very firm "No way in hell! How did you get here before me? "

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out. " Ben smirked victoriously and simply walked away towards his classroom. Felicia was left there fuming and making a promise to herself.

"I swear I will make your life miserable, Ben Reilly. " and with that in mind she set off to class.

 _Back to the… Present?_

"Aaaand that was the very first time we met. " Ben concluded the story.

"You really didn't like each other, huh? " Felicity looked between her parents and still wondered how they got married "Why were you so mean to daddy? And why were you so mean to mommy? " the little girl glared at her parents and demanded answers.

"You see, sweetheart- " Felicia began "-daddy and I didn't understand each other until a while later. We just started up on the wrong foot. "

"And who knows, if things didn't play out like they did at the parking lot, we wouldn't pay much attention to one-another at ESU. " Ben added while fondly looking at his former arch-nemesis, so to say, and now most beloved person in the universe.

"By the way- " Felicia began looking a little confused "- you never did tell me how you got there before me. All these years and I never thought of asking. "

"Like I said, it's for me to- " then Felicity cut in.

"You webslinged didn't you, daddy? " Ben remained silent while his wife and daughter stared at him.

"Ummm… " he scratched his chin, not knowing what to say.

"You already had your powers? " Felicia asked with a raised eyebrow "Why didn't you tell me? "

"What was I going to say? Hey, you know, I got bitten by a radioactive spider that gave me powers two weeks before we met? What kind of small talk would that be? "

"For starters, I could have punched you harder when you got on my nerves. " Felicia said with a stern look.

"You mean, you held back? " Ben asked a little frightened. Felicia's simple nod in response made him a little uneasy "I'll keep that in mind. "

"Tell me how you got your powers daddy! " Felicity once again began bouncing in place in excitement.

"That's a story for another time. " Felicia stood up and scooped up her daughter "Now it's time for sleep. "

"Awwww mom! " Felicity was not amused by the prospect of going to bed.

"Your mother is right. Tell you what, I don't have work tomorrow so I can tell you that story when you wake up and the sooner you fall asleep the sooner you'll hear it. " Felicity's eyes lit up by that suggestion.

"I'm already asleep! " she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Felicia carried her to her room, followed by Ben, and laid her down in her bed.

"Sweet dreams, Spider-Cat. " Felicia leaned down and kissed her daughter on the cheek for good night. Ben did the same and silently whispered to her.

"Grandma Anastasia drove me with her car. " Felicity giggled and Ben tucked her in. They then left her room and closed the door "Now, as for you… " Ben grinned mischievously.

"About that- " Felicia yawned while stretching her arms "-I'm a little tired so AAAAH! " Ben lifted her bridal-style and began walking towards their bedroom.

"I will not be denied, woman! " Felicia laughed.

"Ooooh, I like it when you get all feral on me. " she began kissing her way up Ben's neck "Tell me, my big, strong man, what are you going to do to me? " her voice was dripping with lust and Ben had to control himself so he doesn't break down the walls in order to get to bed faster. One time was enough.

"Let's keep it PG-13 until we get to bed. " Ben's right hand was conveniently positioned just below Felicia's right breast so he could cop a feel. Felicia didn't mind at all. Ben was allowed to touch her wherever he wanted… And she certainly hoped he would.

 **A/N**

 **You might be wondering, no, I'm sure you are wondering why I'm starting a new story when I haven't updated anything else in ages? Well, here it is…**

 **I finally got a new job! It was a hard year for me financially so I had to put in extra shifts as a waiter and then this opportunity presented itself and I just HAD to take it! There are downsides though: I just started this new job and the first assignment sent me 500 kilometers away from home. Now, I have lots of free time here to write but since wi-fi is scarce here I can't update Iron Savior until I get back home in 6 months, and even then I don't know if I will be able to since there's a possibility I'll get sent back again. Why is that a problem? I have to watch TF Prime to copy the dialogue and with scarce wi-fi, updating is a no go. On a lighter note, Spiders of New York, SONY from now on (see what I did there? Neither did I at first xD ), is the only, and I mean ONLY story that I have composed from the beginning to the end! Not even Iron Savior is that well developed. All in my head of course, but still, the amount of details and storylines I have forged for this story is huge! I have general plots, side plots, characters, romances, wars, deaths, resurrections, Avengers, X-men, galaxies, universes and even multi-verses! Naturally, there are still things that need to be balanced, added and edited but this is the most thought out story I have ever attempted to write.**

 **In conclusion, I have the freedom to go in any direction I want and that makes this story a lot easier to write.**

 **Now, to address some things.**

 **The way Ben acts to wise-ass customers is how I acted when I was a waiter. The whole bar thing is from personal experience. And no, I did NOT get fired, I quit willingly.**

 **As for Felicia, I just had to do something different for this story aside her greed and obsession with Spider-Man, or in this case, Scarlet Spider. I'm going along the line of the Felicia in the 90's animated series where we see more of her "civilian" side. I could get lost in my rambling so I'm gonna' stop here and let you see what I do as the chapters progress.**

 **Now, what are your opinions on the first chapter? Be sure to leave a review or even PM me with questions. I had a much longer authors note planned but I decided to leave it to you guys and gals to post questions and I shall answers. If there are spelling mistakes or missing words I will add them later.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


End file.
